Why are you so jealous Ace?
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: Ace is jealous, and Sabo doesn't know why. However he will soon discover a deep secret that Ace shares with no one and that involves him and Luffy. Acelu, quite a fluffy one-shot.


This one-shot was a request from wonderful unknown-voice2241 in deviantart! I hope that you like it! :D :hug:

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters, Oda does. I do however own the plot of this story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabo's POV:

At first the day had been as normal as any other. Well, as normal as our days could really be. We had stolen money here and there to save for our ship and quickly hidden it in the secret hiding place. We had also run around the town for quite a while and managed to "eat and run" on several known restaurants. It was a wonder even for me how we could even manage to eat so much food. It was a real wonder. Now we were at the usual part of the immense forest that we lived at where we usually fought against each other. I had already fought my maximum number of times against Ace and Luffy, and while I had won all the times against Luffy, however the result against Ace had been of an annoying 24 to 26, with me losing with 24.

"I'll really make sure to turn that result around next time!" I thought as a big grin appeared in my face.

Suddenly a sad shout coming from the younger boy that I had ended up liking so much interrupted all of my thoughts.

"Not again!" Luffy shouted, having been evidently defeated by Ace for the 50th time. "I'll make sure to defeat you next time, Ace!" He then added with confidence in his voice.

I couldn't help but to grin at this. That 'Next time', even though it seemed to quite far away, was heavy with confidence and determination, and it made me completely sure that Luffy would one day be able to do this. I then vaguely heard Ace mutter something that probably was similar to a 'you won't manage to do that', only harsher. Like always.

"You're mean Ace" Luffy immediately replied to the older male with a pout.

I grinned as I said what I usually said after these situations, wondering just from where Luffy managed to get all of that confidence. "You've gotten stronger Luffy" I just said.

Luffy immediately grinned at this, came towards me and hugged me lightly with another of his usual and enormous grins on his face. I smiled again at this and quickly returned the hug that my brother was giving me quite happily. I closed my eyes for a moment, but opened them as soon as I noticed the scowl that Ace now had on his face and that was accompanied with a barely noticeable glint of jealousy in his face that was undoubtly directed to me.

"Let's go to hunt something Luffy" He suddenly said.

Luffy almost jumped literally towards him and started running off in a random direction quite happily. I just stood there in confusion as Ace quickly ran after him shouting some random curses, but evidently happy himself. Just what the hell had just happened?

I sat on that stop for several hours, wondering what could have possibly caused Ace to look at me like that. It had been the first time that he had ever looked at me like that, and I didn't have a clue just why he could have been jealous of me. Why was he jealous of me? The sole suggestion was ridiculous. We were brothers, what had caused him to...?

I suddenly grinned as I remembered that just before he had looked at me like that Luffy had hugged me, and I laughed for quite a bit as realisation hit me. Ace had looked at me like that because he was jealous of me being hugged by Luffy and him not being hugged. Hell, this could only mean that he could...

I got up from where had been sitting in with a smirk painted in my face and decided to go back to our hiding place. It was already dark, and it wouldn't be too good to spend any more time here.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ace's POV:

"Ace, where is Sabo?" I heard my younger brother suddenly ask me when we were inside our secret hideout with a tired and worried voice.

"He will be back soon Luffy, don't worry" I said, feeling a deep jealousy go through me as I saw how worried Luffy was about Sabo. Of course he would be alright, but why couldn't he be worried about me instead!

Luffy took some steps towards me and quickly sat quite close to me. He was cold.

"Are you sure Ace?" He quickly asked me as he lied against my left arm, obviously tired.

I smiled surprisingly gently at him. "Yes Luffy" I said as I slowly pulled him closer to me and hugged him, soon finding the younger kid asleep in my arms.

I felt my heart skip a beat at this and heat rise to my face, and I scolded myself for the millionth time as I told me that this just wasn't right, that I shouldn't feel like this. However it took me no time to cast away these thoughts as I stared into the sleeping boy's face deeply, ignoring the sound that the entrance door made as it was opened.

"So you like Luffy, Ace?" I suddenly heard someone ask behind me.

I turned around suddenly, surprised. "I-I don't know what you mean Sabo" I said nervously as I felt myself blush even harder than before.

Sabo grinned, obviously entertained by this. He looked at me, then at Luffy's sleeping figure in my arms, and then back at me, all the time with a teasing smile on his face.

"Sure, and I'm a girl" He said quite simply.

I opened my mouth and closed it several times as I tried to say an excuse, but words seemed to have abandoned me.

"I'm never going to let you live this down Ace. Never" He then said with an extremely teasing voice as he walked around the room, making me blush harder as I realised that there was no way that I could lie my way out of this now.


End file.
